1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with devices for "crabbing". Crabbing devices can take a number of different forms from very complicated structures to very simplistic structures. Latest configurations are rather complicated with many moving parts and require normally some type of a sliding engagement in order to loop around an extremity of the crab and to be tightened therearound responsive to pulling away by the crab. The present invention provides a means for crabbing without any moving parts whatsoever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples or prior art devices for use in trapping crabs are such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,656,642 patented Oct. 27, 1953 to J. H. Richa on a Lobster and Crab Catcher; U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,466 patented May 28, 1957 to R. J. Esposito on a Garfish Trapping Snare; U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,276 patented June 11, 1974 to Daniel A. Harrison on a Crab Lure and Trap; U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,142 patented Apr. 11, 1978 to K. J. Gregerson on an Animal Snare; U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,607 patented Aug. 12, 1980 to E. F. Lyster on a Crab-Snaring Device; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,625 patented June 9, 1981 to F. J. Archer on an Ocean Crab Trap.
The present invention is distinguishable over all of these crab traps shown in these above patents in view of the absence of any moving parts whatsoever and the simplicity of design.